


To Faith

by NeoNails



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Bottle of Patron, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Hard Day's Work, Toasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoNails/pseuds/NeoNails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like another day at work. For the CIA. "Everybody needs someone to believe in them," he said, "And you're no exception to that rule."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of CA fics, and this is only the start of them. I'm bringing my work from ff.net over here, so you'll be seeing more of me in the coming days. :)

_She is a great pretender_  
 _She wanted me to believe_  
 _She is a great pretender  
_ _So don't believe what you see_

\- "Great Pretender," by Theory of a Dead Man

 

* * *

Snipers. Gunshots. Car chases. Mayhem.

Nothing like just another day at work.

"I'm never _totally_ going to get the hang of this, am I?" Annie Walker asked, half to herself, half to her coworker-turned mentor-turned best friend, Auggie Anderson.

Swiveling in his chair, he sent her one of his enigmatic smirks. "Dunno, I thought you handled it nicely."

Annie sighed and rolled her eyes, but wasn't able to keep a smile off her face. She tossed the manila file and CIA-issued Blackberry onto Auggie's table and flopped into a nearby desk chair. "I almost got blown up today," she said, stripping out of her very beat up business jacket and kicking off her favorite Louboutin heels. If Auggie wasn't blind she probably would've had to adjust the way her legs were sprawled out in a very unladylike position.

"Yes," he said, pulling open a door in his desk. "But you didn't."

"Every day, I come to work, not knowing what I'm about to get myself into," she said, tugging an elastic from her wrist and pulling her hair back in a messy bun. She looked off in the distance, watching as other agents all swarmed around the bullpen, constantly moving, never pausing or hesitating for more than a split-second. "It's been weeks since I started working here and I still nearly got blown by a car bomb. I just can't get used to it."

Auggie chuckled to himself, and reached into the desk drawer, pulling out that famed bottle of Patron. "Believe it or not, you are getting used to this job," he said, taking out two glass tumblers and setting them on the desk. "The fact that you haven't had a mental breakdown and hopped up on a table screaming 'It's Raining Men' in your underwear is just one of the many positive signs that you're getting a hang of this."

She went to laugh but paused, eyes narrowing. "That seems way too specific to just be a funny example," she said slowly.

"As a matter of fact," he replied, mouth twisting upward in amusement. "Well, Bob was never that great of an agent to begin with." He laughed to himself, untwisting the cork topper and pouring them both a generous amount of tequila.

Annie winced but laughed along anyway. "That does not sound comforting," she said, leaning forward to pick up her glass. She took a heavy sip, relishing the burn in the back of her throat. "But I can tell you right now that if I do have a mental breakdown, it is not going to involve me in nothing but my underwear."

"That's a shame," he said. "Not that I'd actually be able to see anything, but none the less."

She took another drink, shoving his leg with her bare foot. "Jerk."

At his laughter, she abruptly switched topics. "Why do you have so much faith in me?" she asked softly, resting the half-empty glass against her chest.

He was silent for a few heartbeats, sipping from his own glass. "Everybody needs someone to believe in them," he said, "And you're no exception to that rule."

Annie breathed out a sigh and grinned. "In that case, let me make a toast," she said lifting up her glass a little. "To always having faith in each other."

Auggie chuckled, but lifted his glass up anyway. She leaned forward, letting the two glasses _clink_ against each other.

She had to admit, it was a pretty promising sound.


End file.
